


Web Swinger

by Thunderfire69



Series: Spideyflash [4]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Slow Burn, Useless Gays, angst & fluff, canon-typical behaviour, dumb gays, flash gets bitten by a radioactive spider too, minimal changes to the FFH ending, multiple spider-men, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Peter frowned beneath his mask. “Look, kid, you almost died.”The other Spider-Man bristled, muscles tensing. “I’m no kid!”-OR-Set just after Far From Home with a few ending changes.Flash gets bitten by a radioactive spider and seeks out Spider-Man in hopes of being trained by him. Then some super-soldier spider-men show up, and they’re not the good kind. During all of this, two oblivious idiots end up falling in love.





	1. Prologue: Alchemax Lab

The night was moonless, the darkest it ever truly got in the city that never sleeps. He crouched in the centre of the street, the lab in his sights, the bright, glaring Alchemax logo nearly stinging his eyes as it shone through the darkness. 

The small bag at his hip swung back and forth, the even smaller glass containers inside clinking against each other. He drew one out carefully, checking for the twelfth time that night that it was indeed the correct transportation container. 

He inspected the small, small holes in the lid that wouldn’t allow for escape but would let enough air in so that the creature he would later place inside wouldn’t die. He checked it for cracks, and flicked it once with a finger to test the glass. Then he carefully placed it back into the bag beside the others, and set his sights on the Alchemax lab once more.

It was a tall, tall building, the kind that told you that the company’s owners had plenty of money. It was fancy, inlaid with the newest tech and had advertisements blaring from every inch of its surface.

He knew that the research that came out of that building was always the highest grade, the best of the best. And he knew exactly what he was after on this very night.

If he failed his mission, he wouldn’t get another chance. The creatures he was after were being moved in the morning, being transported out for more testing. The labs they would end up at were far from here, and much more high-tech.

He wouldn’t stand a chance breaking through their security. He was just lucky that security here wasn’t as tight as it could be.

He finally began to put his plan into motion, flicking down high-tech goggles over his eyes, creeping forwards towards the lab and circling around to find the optimal entry point. The goggles he wore scanned the building, pointing out the weakest and strongest points, and soon enough he’d scaled the side of the building up to the fourth floor to creep in through an already-broken window.

The place he was looking for inside was only a level up from here, and few scientists were here this late. He crept carefully across the level, keeping to the shadows, which favoured his dark coloured suit.

He reached the stairwell undetected, and ascended to the fifth level of the lab. From here, he simply located the creatures he’d come for; they were in a glass enclosure not far from the stairwell exit, which made things easier for him. 

He opened his bag, pulling free one of the four glass containers there and quickly made his way over to the enclosure. Four spiders crawled around inside, but he wasn’t dumb.

These were no ordinary spiders; they were the same kind as that which had created Spider-Man himself. He carefully caught one in the first container, then placed it back into his bag and drew out the next container.

He caught the next two without problem, but when he looked back to capture the fourth, it wasn’t there. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but before he could investigate further, voices echoed up the stairwell. 

Quickly, he dropped out of sight behind glass cases containing snakes and lizards and all sorts of animals. He’d barely gotten out of view when two scientists entered, headed towards the back of the room.

Holding his breath, he slowly crept around the room, careful to move when they did so he wouldn’t be spotted. After a moment, their backs were to him and he was able to make a break for the stairwell. He darted downwards and escaped the way he’d came in, making off with three of the four spiders he’d tried to steal.

The fourth spider, the one that he had deemed missing, was crawling across the floor of the Alchemax lab. It found a small crack near one of the building’s windows and slipped out into the city.


	2. One: Patrol Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into a not-so-nice super-soldier on patrol. Oh and finds another person like him.

Peter didn’t ever think this thrill of this would ever wear off; swinging through the city at lightning speed, seeing buildings and streets fly by. The moments where he’d free fall, and catch himself moments before hitting the ground. 

The times he’d run up the side of a building, just to backflip off it and swing away. The high vantage points where he could survey the city, the fact that he could just sit on the side of a building whenever he liked.

His Spider-Powers were amazing, in so many ways, and he found new ways to appreciate them with every patrol. Peter would never tire of being Spider-Man, would never tire of this. He didn’t even mind saving the city every now and again.

He was glad his two closest friends knew who he was, along with all those who had helped in the Thanos fight. Ned had been supportive right from the start, and MJ was willing to help with his problems, Spidey related or not. If he was honest, he was kind of glad they hadn’t ended up dating long-term; they really were better as friends.

Doctor Strange was really the only one from the Thanos fight that Peter regularly saw around the city, and he was… well, in many ways he reminded Peter of Tony, but in many ways he was so, so different.

Peter was glad for the support, in all the different ways it was shown to him, from all the different people who knew. It didn’t stop him missing the support of Tony, but it did help lessen the pain.

Peter was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of civilians screaming; he could have groaned at the sound. It had only been a few months since shit went down in Europe, and he just wanted a goddamn break.

But this was New York, and he wouldn’t expect anything less from such a city. With a sigh, he began to sling his way towards the sound. It wasn’t too far from where he was, and he arrived on-scene in less than a minute.

The sight he was greeted with is as follows; a heavy armoured super soldier, attacking without mercy. Civilians running for their lives, some escaping, others not so lucky. But by far the weirdest part was that the soldier seemed to possess similar powers to Peter himself.

The soldier was leaping onto the side of buildings, and running up walls like they’d been born to do it. They dodged anything that flew their way, sometimes even if it was coming from behind. They had an uncanny handle on their powers, almost a better grip than Peter did himself on his Spidey powers.

“Oh,  _ shit.  _ Karen, any idea who this soldier is?”

_ “The armour is covering his face, and from this distance I can’t get body measurements to compare.” _

Peter sighed. “Okay, pinpoint his armour for weak spots.”

_ “Pinpointing… no weak points found.” _

“Damnit.” Peter’s eyes stayed trained on the soldier. “Work out the best approach.”

_ “A surprise attack from behind has the highest outcome.” _

“Alright, let’s do this.” Peter shot out a web to swing himself across to a building behind the soldier, landing neatly and quietly on the roof. Then he carefully aimed both his web shooters so that his webs would hit his target’s shoulders.

He fired, and pulled himself onto the soldier’s back with as much force as he could. This shove caused the soldier to stumble, and Peter was quick to shoot out another web. He used this to swing around and kick the soldier in the face; hard.

The kick didn’t seem to do much to the soldier; it didn’t even dislodge the mask the tiniest bit, and probably hurt Peter more than it did the soldier. It did, however, catch the soldier’s attention, who took a swing at Peter.

He managed to dodge it just in time and swung away, but the soldier was now targeting him. “Karen? A little help?”

_ “He seems to favour his left side a little. Signs point to an old injury.” _

“So I go for his right then,” Peter muttered as he swung back around to try attacking the soldier again. That was when he saw them; someone in a very crude, obviously homemade imitation of his own Spider-Suit standing atop a nearby building.

He tore his eyes off them to deliver a flurry of punches into the soldier’s right side, managing to find a small chink in the armour that allowed him to deal more damage. As he swung out of the soldier’s range, the person in the homemade Spider-Suit leaped forwards, jumping into the battle.

Peter was almost amazed at their stupidity; they clung to the soldier’s armour for a moment before they were thrown off. Then they leaned onto the side of a building, sticking to it as Peter himself would, before launching themselves off it to barrel into the soldier again.

He could see that they weren’t going to get out of this alive if Peter didn’t help; he swung in to attack their right side again, and he only managed one punch before the soldier began to flee. Peter turned his attention from the soldier to the other spider-person.

He couldn’t afford to worry about the soldier or why he’d given up so quickly when the person in the homemade Spider-Suit could have been seriously injured. It had been stupid of them to interfere with the fight. As Peter stepped closer to them, his Spider-Sense began to tingle.

It wasn’t warning him of danger, though. It was telling him this person, whoever they were, was the same as him. His eyes stretched wide under his mask.

“You’re like me,” he breathed.

“Yep!” The other person, who was male as far as Peter could tell from his voice, seemed quite proud of this. And oddly happy.

“You shouldn’t have joined in that fight,” Peter said slowly.

“You needed the help,” the other Spider-Man replied.

Peter frowned beneath his mask. “Look, kid, you almost died.”

The other Spider-Man bristled, muscles tensing. “I’m no kid!”

Peter then realised that the other guy was probably around his age, and amended his statement. “You almost died, okay?”

“I did  _ not _ ,” the Spider-Man retorted. “I was fine.”

Peter sighed, and massaged his temples through the mask. “Jesus Christ.”

“Anyway, I need someone to train me,” the other Spidey continued, and when Peter just stared at him he added, “To be a Spider-Man, of course.”

Peter sighed, and pressed his fingers harder against his temples. “Fine. But only because I don’t want you dying, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished up butterflies, as you all might have seen, and I'm super hyped about focusing on this fic. I'm still going to get the final Mechanic fic out, and try to work on Seven, but this fic will take priority for the most part.


	3. Two: Stealth-Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash works out his Spidey powers, with the help of the one and only Spider-Man.

Flash didn’t exactly know how this had happened. Some crazy black and neon blue spider had crawled onto his wrist and bitten him; he hadn’t thought anything of it until weird things started happening to him. Spider-Man things.

Crawling on walls, enhanced reflexes. Things a normal teenager should  _ not  _ be able to do.

So of course he’d decided to do the only logical thing, which was to seek out Spider-Man for help. And of course he’d then leapt in to try and help in a battle; a stupid thing to do in hindsight, but it had ended with Spidey agreeing to teach him.

Which had led to this, Spidey hooking him under one arm and webbing one handed across the city. Flash didn’t get a chance to complain about this, however, because before he could even open his mouth Spidey was carefully dropping him onto a rooftop.

It was secluded, quiet, the kind of place that would make someone nervous about the other’s intentions if it wasn’t for the fact that the other person was literal Spider-Man. Despite this, Flash still had to make a joke.

“Why’d you choose such a quiet spot, Spidey? Got some  _ ideas _ ?”

The hero chose to ignore him. “Let’s see what powers you’ve got.”

“Alright!” Flash rubbed his hands together in excited anticipation, and he swore Spidey rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t tell under the mask. Spider-Man dropped into a low crouch.

“Copy me,” he said, leaping up onto a nearby wall and sticking there. “We’ll see exactly what we have in common.”

Flash copied, but was a  _ lot  _ clumsier. He slipped down the wall a little before he finally stuck, but Spidey seemed happy with it. Thinking about it, the hero had probably been no better when he’d first gotten  _ his  _ powers.

Spidey dropped back onto the rooftop, and Flash followed him, again more clumsily. “Okay. Let’s check your agility.”

“How-” Flash didn’t even get to finish before  _ something  _ in his head was telling him to move, and reacting on instinct he dodged, leaping aside; the little wad of webbing Spidey had shot in his direction hit the wall behind him with a  _ thwap.  _

“Agility, check,” Spidey said and Flash glared at him.

“What if that had hit me?”

“Then you wouldn’t have agility,” Spider-Man replies matter-of-factly. “Now, let’s check for superstrength. Try lifting…” The hero spun around, and spotted a dumpster. “... that dumpster.”

“The whole ass dumpster?” Flash couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yes, the whole ass dumpster,” Spidey replied, his tone showing he wouldn’t take any of Flash’s shit. Flash stared at him for a moment, then walked across the rooftop and attempted to lift the dumpster.

Key word being  _ attempted _ . He couldn’t move it at all, not even the tiniest bit. It stayed there, stubbornly refusing to move from the rooftop.

“No superstrength,” Spidey observed. “Stealth? Maybe.”

The hero seemed to be talking more to himself by now, but Flash still chipped in. “Stealth? Like sneaking around? Like a burglar?”

“Not like a burglar. Like a stealthy hero,” Spider-Man corrected. “But yes, sneaking around. Look, I’ll go to the edge of the rooftop and turn my back to you. If you can sneak up on me without alerting my Spidey senses… well, I’ll be impressed.”

The hero did as he had set, and Flash set himself up on the opposite side. He studied Spidey, the way he was standing, then the roof. Something in him quickly identified the weaker points, and exactly where to step if he wanted the roof to creak loudly. 

From under his mask, Flash grinned. He began to slowly creepy forward, keeping his footsteps light, and his weight off of his feet. He’d made it halfway across the rooftop when Spidey spoke up.

“Either you haven’t moved or you’re really, really good at this.”

Flash allowed himself a small moment of satisfaction, smiling under his mask as he continued to creep forward. Finally, he was standing right behind Spidey; grinning, he leaned forward and tapped the hero’s shoulder.

Spider-Man literally leapt into the air, spinning around to face him. “Jesus Christ!”

“That stealthy enough for you?” 

“That’s extremely impressive,  _ Stealth Spider _ .”

“Did you just give me a hero name?” Flash gasped, excitement welling up in him again. Spidey just shrugged.

“Maybe I did.”

“Yes!” Flash leapt and punched the air, then caught himself. “Sorry.”

Spidey just chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Oh! I almost forgot. I can get you some of my old web shooters, for now, until I can make you some more upgraded ones. I can teach you how to use them to swing around and in combat, if you want to meet up again tomorrow?”

“Of course I do!” Flash knew he sounded far too enthusiastic about this, but he didn’t care. He had  _ Spider-Man  _ as his  _ mentor _ . 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Spidey said with a mock farewell salute, before he leapt off the building to swing away.

“Wait! Where will I meet you?”

“I’ll find you!” The hero called back, then he was gone. Flash slumped against the wall of the building, and pulled his mask free.

Spider-Man was training  _ him _ . Out of everyone who could train with Spider-Man, it was him, Eugene “Flash” Thompson. On top of that, he was a  _ hero _ .

He had Spidey powers! And a superhero name!

Then it hit him. Having powers and being a superhero was all good and well, but people would try to  _ kill  _ him now. And he couldn’t tell a single soul who he was, for fear of endangering his family.

Man, was that a way to kill the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been really busy and neglected this fic for a bit there, but I’m back and I have every intention of finishing this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Ending changes you’ll need to be aware of for the next chapter (FFH spoilers!!!):
> 
> -Mysterio doesn’t out Peter’s identity  
> -MJ and Peter broke up amicably after dating for a couple of months and are still friends


End file.
